to love or not to love
by AVRILRULZ24
Summary: Lizzie decides to give Gordo a chance, but then she finds out she has another secret admirror, should she date Gordo, or find out who the mystery guy is?
1. my speech will have to change

Lizzie: Gordo, I know you like me and all, but... I used to like you like maybe in the 4th grade, but I don't know if it'll work out between us, I mean, I like you as a friend, and I really don't want to loose you as a friend, but.I need to know that this will never come up again, you need to promise! So, how did that sound?  
  
Miranda: it sounds good, do you think he'll be crushed?  
  
Lizzie: probably, but do you think it'll be awkward still being friends with him?  
  
Miranda: probably, he might be crushed for life, he might never be able to love again, you might crush him so much, that. he'll kill himself!  
  
Lizzie: thanks for making me feel guilty!  
  
Miranda: (wile taking a bow) any time  
  
Lizzie: do you think I should give him a chance?  
  
Miranda: well.. Maybe, you know how you felt when Eathen Craft turned you down.  
  
Lizzie: I don't know what to do, there's just so much pressure.  
  
Miranda: I think you should go for it! You never know he may end up like Eathen only smarter!  
  
Lizzie: so.ok I guess my speech will have to change then.  
  
Miranda: how about something like you've given it a lot of thought and.you've decided that you want to give him a chance.OH! And that you want to go out next Friday!  
  
Lizzie: ok we'll have to work on it tomorrow, I'm really tired can we go to bed?  
  
Miranda: was thinking the same thing myself  
  
Lizzie: ok good night then  
  
Miranda: night 


	2. a note from someone special

(right after there last class at school)  
  
Lizzie: Miranda, I can't go through with this!  
  
Miranda: and why not?  
  
Lizzie: what if he decides he doesn't like me?  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, it's been what 2 days, trust me he hasn't changed his mind!  
  
Lizzie: ok so I'll start out as just a regular confosation, then I'll actully talk about next Friday, then BOOM ask him out, right?  
  
Miranda: exactly, believe me it's not that hard!  
  
Lizzie: ohmygosh, here he comes.  
  
Miranda: good, let's get this over with.  
  
Gordo: hey guys whats up?  
  
Miranda: nothin really, you?  
  
Gordo: nothin just chillin like Matt Dillon on pennicilion  
  
Miranda: hahahaha that's really funny, wasn't that funny Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: huh? Oh yeah right ha ha funny  
  
Gordo: whats with her?  
  
Miranda: no idea  
  
Gordo: waving hand in front of Lizzie's face) earth to Lizzie, come in come in.  
  
Lizzie: yeah sure whatever that sounds great  
  
Gordo: uh oh, huston, I think we have a problem  
  
Miranda: Lizzie I need to talk to you ALONE!  
  
Lizzie: ok let's go  
  
Gordo: oh sure leave me alone, fine, I'll see you guys at the digital bean right?  
  
Miranda: yeah we'll be there  
  
Gordo: fine, bye see you on the flip side  
  
Miranda: (pulling lizzie) bye  
  
Miranda: (to lizzie) what is the matter with you?  
  
Lizzie: what do you mean?  
  
Miranda: you can barely talk to Gordo, the one boy that you've known, forever!  
  
Lizzie: I know, I'm just a little nervous, I've never asked anyone out with out getting rejected  
  
Miranda: but at least this time, you know for a fact that he likes you!  
  
Lizzie: your right, I'll ask him at the digital bean as soon as we get there  
  
Miranda: or so you say  
  
Lizzie: ok I just got to go to my locker to get my math book, see you at the digital bean?  
  
Miranda: allright see you there  
  
Lizzie: bye  
  
Miranda: bye (at Lizzie's locker)  
  
Lizzie: (opens locker) whats this ( a note falls out)  
  
Dear Lizzie, You're probably going out with some one, but I really like you.i've liked you since.forever. I'm going to give you some hints about me,  
  
I have either 5 or 6 letters in my first name. The 2nd letter in my first name, is an A And, I KNOW you like me!  
  
Well, I know I'm not such a great writter, but I didn't know any other way to tell you. I hope you understand, more letters will come  
Love always,  
  
Your secret admirror 


	3. i can't beleive she did that!

(at the digital bean after lizzie finds the note)  
  
Lizzie: MIRANDA, MIRANDA!!!!!!!!  
  
Miranda: what why are you so excited, what happened, I mean did you meet some one famous, did you find a really hot new boy at our-  
  
Lizzie:(cutting her off) well shut up and let me tell you!  
  
Miranda: sorry but hurry up!!!  
  
Lizzie: ok, I was opening my locker, and guess what fell out,  
  
Miranda: was it a picture of Eathen Craft in a speedo?!  
  
Lizzie: NO!!! EW!!!  
  
Miranda: then what is it???  
  
Lizzie: I got a secret admirror note!!!  
  
Miranda: WHAT?!?! Ohmygoodness!!! Let me see it!!!  
  
Lizzie: I'll show you later, just don't say any thing to Gordo about it, or about me asking him out, I want to find out who the secret admirror is first ok? OK?  
  
Miranda: ok, but he's coming now  
  
Gordo: hey guys whats up?  
  
Lizzie nothin you?  
  
Gordo: glad to see you havn't become a mime  
  
Lizzie: hahaha very funny  
  
Miranda: (giggles)  
  
Lizzie: (refering to the radio at the digital bean that started to play 3 doors down-when I'm gone) ooooooo good song  
  
Miranda: anyway, Gordo, what are you doing this Friday?  
  
Gordo: nothing, probably just sit, and watch my parents freak out because there going to be late for another appointment why?  
  
Miranda: well isn't that a coincidence Lizzie isn't doing anything either!  
  
Lizzie: (giving Miranda a evilish look) um...yes I am!  
  
Miranda: what are you doing then?  
  
Lizzie: I uh I'm going to um..um...go to work with my uh...dad yeah yeah that's it, I'm going to work with my dad.  
  
Mirana: well what about on Sunday?  
  
Lizzie: um..nothing?  
  
Gordo: why does it matter what she's doing this weekend any way?  
  
Miranda: oh, she just wanted a special someone to ask another very special someone out.  
  
Gordo: ok, I get the point, Lizzie, do you wanna go to the movies on Sunday?  
  
Lizzie: yeah, I guess  
  
Gordo: ok, good, I'll see you guys later ok?  
  
Miranda and Lizzie: bye Gordo  
  
Lizzzie: Miranda?!?!?! Why did you do that?  
  
Miranda: oh come on Lizzie, if I hadn't of done that, you would've never asked him out!!!  
  
Lizzie: yeah, but what about the note  
  
Miranda: OH!!!!!!! The note, let me see it!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ 


	4. who do you think it is?

(NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL)  
Lizzie: Miranda, I can't believe you did that, you knew I couldn't go out with him!  
  
Miranda: I know, but it's so fun doing that, and why not, hey you never know, your secret lover could end up being someone like...Larry Tudgman YUCK!  
  
Lizzie: well who truly do you think it is, they said that the second letter in there first name is an "A" could it be Larry?  
  
Miranda: is that even likely, I mean it says that he knows that you like him, you don't like him...right?  
  
Lizzie: oh no, definitely not, but think about it it's Larry, I went out with him for that one desperate moment of my life. He probably thinks that I like him.  
  
Miranda: yeah that's true, but...WAIT! I know who it is!  
  
Lizzie: who?  
  
Miranda: I think its Gordo!  
  
Lizzie: Gordo? But the second letter in his name is an "o"  
  
Miranda: his FIRST name is David, the second letter in that is an "a"   
  
Lizzie: OH YEAH! But he doesn't know that I like him  
  
Miranda: well, maybe he does....  
  
Lizzie: you didn't,  
  
Miranda: I'm sorry, it's just you two make such a cute couple, and well, if I hadn't of done anything, you two would have never gone out, you should be thanking me!  
  
Lizzie: yeah, I guess your right, but still, do you think it is?  
  
Miranda: maybe...hey it might be Ethan Craft!  
  
Lizzie: but the second letter in his first name is a "t"  
  
Miranda: yeah, but he's so dumb he probably doesn't even know how to spell his first name   
  
Lizzie: (while giggling) yeah, that's true, it could just be Kate playing a mean trick though.  
  
Miranda: I sure hpe not!  
  
Lizzie: yeah me too  
  
Miranda: don't worry Lizzie, we'll find out who it is, right now, all we need to think about is your date on Sunday 


	5. a little talk with Gordo

(Saturday night at Lizzie's house)  
  
Lizzie: what am I going to wear?  
  
Miranda: how about your pink camo baby tee with those cute denim jeans with the sparkles  
  
Lizzie: yeah, that would look cute  
  
Miranda: but Lizzie, it's Gordo, why do you need to dress up any way?  
  
Lizzie: well, this is different  
  
Miranda: where are you two going?  
  
Lizzie: I don't know honestly, he just said I'll like it, and that it's a surprise  
  
Miranda:(while dialing Lizzie's phone) well if he won't tell you, he'll tell me  
(there phone convosation)  
  
ring ring ring ring  
  
Gordo: talk to me  
  
Miranda: Gordo? Hi, it's Miranda  
  
Gordo: hey, 


	6. is he mad?

A/N: I dunno wut happened 2 the last chapter, but I'm mad there was a lot more, it included, an internet chat, and a lot, but nothing really that you already know but at the very end, Gordo told Lizzie that he loved her, when they were Iming each other, and she took to long to respond, and by the time she did, he wuz already off line, and so now he's kind of mad at her.  
(Lizzie's house after she got off line)  
  
Lizzie: do you think he's mad at me?  
  
Miranda: well, what did you say after that?  
  
Lizzie: I didn't know what to say, but I said,"where did that come from?"  
  
Miranda: well, no matter if he heard you or not, he would have been mad!  
  
Lizzie: what do you mean?  
  
Miranda: well, what would you do if Ethan said that to you?  
  
Lizzie: well, yeah I guess your right, I mean, but where did it come from?  
  
Miranda: HELLO! This is Gordo we're talking about, it came from his heart, and he actually meant it!  
  
Lizzie: oh great, just great, should I call him? Or see if he's online?  
  
Miranda: see if he's online first, it's easier online don't you think?  
  
Lizzie: two steps ahead of you!  
  
Lizzie: YES! He's on!  
  
Davegordon: hey, sup?  
  
Lizmcnooget: nmhjc, u?  
  
Davegordon: wut?  
  
Lizmcnooget: nothing much here just chilling  
  
Davegordon: oooooo I knew that lol  
  
Lizmcnooget: lol  
  
Lizmcnooget: r u mad @ me?  
  
Davegordon: 4 wut?  
  
Lizmcnooget: 4 waiting too long to respond  
  
Davegordon: no way, I could never be mad at a beautiful gurl like you!  
  
Lizmcnooget: awwwwwww.that's so sweet!  
  
Davegordon: but it's true!  
  
Lizmcnooget: did Miranda tell u?  
  
Davegordon: tell me wut?  
  
Lizmcnooget: I have a secret admirer!  
  
Davegordon: REALLY?!  
  
Lizmcnooget: yeah! I have no idea who it is tho!  
  
Davegordon: hence the name SECRET admirer!  
  
Lizmcnooget: oh lol!  
  
Davegordon: hey, babes, I g2g ttyl, k? luv u  
  
Lizmcnooget: hey Gordo?  
  
Davegordon: yeah?  
  
Lizmcnooget: I love you too 


	7. the big date?

A/n hey, I noticed sumthin, I don't own n e of the charictor people, or wutever blah blah blah,  
  
Next day (the big date!!!)  
  
Miranda: Lizzie you only have 3 more hours, you need to start getting ready!  
  
Lizzie: Miranda, take a chill pill!, I have 3hours, ok, lets narrow it down, 30 min. in the shower, 15 min. getting dressed, 15min. on my hair, 15 min. doing make-up, and then like 10 min. at the end because Gordo will probably be early, that all adds up to..1 hour and 25 min., ok, I have PLEANTY of time!!!  
  
Miranda: ok, so at..10:30!!!  
  
Lizzie: and what time is it now?  
  
Miranda: um...where is a clock...OH! it's 9:15  
  
Lizzie: ok, we have plenty of time, like I said.  
  
Miranda: but time is just going soooooooo slow  
  
12:15  
  
Miranda: where is he? It's not like Gordo to be late  
  
Lizzie: Miranda!!! Calm down, your more nervous then I am!!!  
  
Miranda: well, I'm sorry, but still- (ring ring)  
  
Lizzie: ooooooo phone hold on 'randa  
  
(on phone) Lizzie: McGuire residence Lizzie speaking  
  
Gordo: hey, I'm sorry, I'm a little late, but I'm on my way now ok?  
  
Lizzie: that's ok, bye  
  
Gordo: bye 


	8. When Lizzie returns

A/N: none of these pplz r mine (just thought u might wanna kno) A/N(again): I dunno y I tellin u this, but if it's not all that good, it's cuz I makin it up as I go along, lol  
  
12:30  
  
Miranda: ( while pacing back in fourth, franticly) it's been 15 min., Gordo lives around the corner, it takes him what? 5 min. at the mo- (ding dong)  
  
Lizzie: that's him!, how do I look?  
  
Miranda: you look great!  
  
Gordo:can someone let me in?  
  
Lizzie:(laughing) OH! Hold on  
  
Lizzie:(opening door) hey  
  
Gordo: (kisses Lizzie)  
  
Lizzie: (pushing him away) Gordo!, let's go  
  
Miranda: NO! not when it's was getting good!  
  
Lizzie: bye Miranda!  
  
Miranda: (munbling) bye you two, I'll be here when you get back  
  
Gordo: bye 5:00  
  
Lizzie: bye Gordo  
  
Miranda: and where have you two been?  
  
Lizzie: he took me to the movies, then we went to the mall, and then...  
  
Miranda: and then?  
  
Lizzie (walking up stairs with a gaze in her eyes) oh nothing  
  
Miranda: (following her) LIZZIE!?!?!  
  
Lizzie: Matt is at Lanny's house tonight, you can sleep in there (pointing to his room)  
  
Miranda: but Lizzie!!!!!!  
  
Lizzie:(slams door in her face) g'night 


	9. Oh shit!

A/n: I don't own n e of the characters A/n: I realize I haven't really lived up to my description, I'm gonna try now  
  
(Next morning)  
  
Miranda: so, Lizzie, what exactly happened last night?  
  
Lizzie: so, Miranda, what time do you have to be home?  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, why won't you talk to me?  
  
Lizzie: Okay, fine, I'm having major issues at the moment okay? Is that what you wanted to know?  
  
Miranda: issues? About what?  
  
Lizzie: I had a great time with Gordo last night.  
  
Miranda: oh yeah, I can see how that can cause problems  
  
Lizzie: I also have that note from that secret admirer  
  
Miranda: Oh, yikes, well, what are you going to do?  
  
Lizzie: I don't know.  
  
Miranda: well, why don't you find out who the secret admirer is, then you decide Gordo, or him.  
  
Lizzie: yeah, but do you think it'll hurt Gordo's feelings?  
  
Miranda: oh yeah, well.um, you could, um.  
  
Lizzie: I don't know, I don't know, I don't KNOW!  
  
Miranda: how about try talking to Gordo?  
  
Lizzie: yeah, I wonder if he is online? (Online)  
  
Lizmcnooget: your always online, you have no life lol Davegordon: o I kno Lizmcnooget: lol Davegordon: lol Davegordon: hey, Lizzie, I g2g, ttyl, luv ya Lizmcnooget: OKK, luv u 2 


End file.
